


Graveyard Visits

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: After everything that happened in Germany, Peter takes the time to go and see his uncle's grave.





	Graveyard Visits

   Peter walked along the sidewalk, feeling a cool summer breeze ruffle his hair and blow a few petals off of the flowers in his hands. The wind felt nice, like it was trying to comfort him. Like it knew that he was going to a place that was very emotional for him.

 Kids were playing all around him, being closely watched by their parents. _Or guardians_ , he thought, remembering his aunt and uncle. It felt weird watching them. It made him remember all of those times that he had played with Uncle Ben. All of those times that they had laughed and smiled at each other. And now here he was many odd years later, walking to Ben's final resting place.

 A few minutes later, Peter stopped and stared up with a sigh. He had reached the graveyard. With his hands in his pockets and his head down, Peter strode inside.

  He walked on the well-worn dirt path, passing by several gravestones as he did so. Some were new and shiny, others were aged and cracked. Leaves blew through the air, dancing upon the ground and swirling around his legs and feet.

   Peter halted in front of Uncle Ben's gravestone, the flowers gripped tightly in his hands. The gravestone in particular had no signs of any cracks in it, although it had lost its initial shine.

   "Peter sat down, feeling a lump form in his throat. "Hey, Ben. I brought you some more flowers." He said, pulling the older flowers out of the vase that lay in front of the gravestone and putting the blue ones in. "I figured you were getting tired of the yellow ones."

   Peter looked around the graveyard, checking to make sure that there was nobody around. There wasn't. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He was all alone. Just him and the decaying bodies lying somewhere beneath him.

   "Uncle Ben, you'll never guess what happened!" He says excitedly, trying to force away the feelings of guilt that crept into his mind. "Mr. Stark asked me to help him out in Germany. Me! Of all people! Can you believe it?"

   "I mean, it was a little scary, but I got to meet the Avengers! Well, kind of. I mostly just fought with them. But it was so cool. Did you know that they have a guy with a metal arm now? I sure didn't. Well, I had heard about a guy like that on the news, but I didn't know that he was actually with them.

    'I also got to hold Captain America's shield! Well, I say hold, I actually just took it from him. On Mr. Stark's orders, of course! It acted nothing like the one in that old tv show that me and you used to watch. But it was much, much cooler.

   'There was also this guy who could change his size. Like one second he could be as small as an ant and the next he could be as large as a building! And I managed to help take him down! Me! Can you imagine that?

   'It was- it was just amazing uncle Ben. I still can't believe that that actually happened." Peter paused for breath. The wind had picked up drastically since his arrival, causing the trees in this small, grassy area to bend. The bright and sunny day was now gone, the sky beginning to darken with an oncoming storm.

   "I sure wish that you could have seen it uncle Ben. Well, you probably wouldn't have known that it was me, but it still would have been cool." Peter swallowed. The lump in his throat - which had all but disappeared in his excitement over talking about his escapades with the avengers- returned with a fiery vengeance.

   "It feels like nothing is the same without you, uncle Ben. We're struggling on money- even more than we were before. Aunt May tries to hide it from me, but I notice anyway. I'm actually trying to get a job right now. It's not going so well. Turns out that not a lot of people want to hire a fifteen-year-old with no previous job experience. But I'll make sure to get one. Eventually. I have to help aunt May out."

   Peter paused again, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "I know that I haven't been the best nephew ever, and I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry that I'm the reason that you're dead. But . . . I am going to make it up to you. I swear I will."

   Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Well, I'd better get going uncle Ben. May we'll be wondering where I am. I'll see you later. I love you." And with that Peter stood up and walked away, just as the rain came sprinkling down.

 

 

 


End file.
